


Treasure Trove

by Luki



Series: Dr. Stone Week: Luki Edition [3]
Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Can be read as pre-Sengen, Day 3 - Exploration, Dr. STONE Week, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25013950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luki/pseuds/Luki
Summary: Ryuusui Nanami, Captain of the pirate ship ‘Perseus,’ needs some support for a treasure expedition.
Series: Dr. Stone Week: Luki Edition [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811146
Comments: 8
Kudos: 102
Collections: Dr. Stone Week 2020





	Treasure Trove

**Author's Note:**

> Published after the deadline, but here's entry 3 for Dr. Stone Week: Exploration - Pirates.

“GetontheboatGetontheboatGetontheboat!”

All things considered, Pirate Captain Ryuusui Nanami, has had more successful expeditions.

As the small number of crewmen who’d risked coming to shore frantically piled back into the landing boat, he grabs the oars, desperately trying to get ground between them and the very angry islanders that had set upon them.

“Is everyone back?” he asks, focused on the oars. There’s movement, and then Kinro’s voice pierces through.

“Wait Captain! We’re missin-”

There’s a wail, and Ginro comes flying into the boat, flaming arrows piercing the wooden side as he crashes straight into his brother.

“Cursed! That temple is cursed!” he screams.

“...Yes! We’re all accounted for!” Kinro amends, pulling his brother onto a seat. Ryuusui sighs in relief, and starts rowing in earnest before the islanders reload.

* * *

When it comes to first mates, Ryuusui truly has the greatest in Francois. They’ve been by his side since he first sailed out in a tiny sailboat fresh from disownment, all the way to his purchase of the Perseus. How he gained their loyalty so thoroughly, he’ll never know, but it’s one of the greatest treasures he has.

“Captain, you were gone all of fifteen minutes. How exactly did you manage to amass a mob in that time?”

He dearly has to remember that fact, when the first mate is staring at him with a very unamused face and several curious crewmen at their back.

“Hah hah, a temporary setback, my dear Francois,” Ryuusui says, clapping them on the shoulder as they walk onto the ship's deck. “It appears the elusive temple of Wyman is more perilous than expected.”

“It wouldn’t have been if Magma hadn’t disobeyed the orders and triggered the first trap,” Kinro mutters, and the taller man immediately rounds on him.

“I barely even touched it!” Magma yells. “Besides, we could have gotten out of it if your whining brat of a sibling hadn’t run screaming into a tripwire and announcing our presence to the whole island!”

“I told you, that temple’s cursed!” Ginro insists. “The spirits damned us the second we went near it!”

The entire crew starts to descend into the argument, and Ryuusui struggles to maintain his smile, even as Francois steps back to his side.

“Captain?” they ask, neither demanding or mocking, and he sighs.

“There was a keystone in the centre,” he says. “It was unlike anything I’ve ever seen. A mathematical array far beyond what my tutors ever drilled into me. And the entire building was lined with traps. We couldn’t have gone more than ten minutes without setting off a trap even in the best case scenario.”

“See!” Magma claims, pointing at his Captain. “Nothing could have been done!”

“I’m still not going back!” Ginro says. “And you can’t make me!”

“If the Captain orders it, Ginro, you will do as he commands,” Kinro warns.

“But we’ll all be doomed if we step one more foot in it! We need a curse breaker to have a chance.”

“It’s not cursed!” Francois says, silencing the argument. “But it is heavily protected. Far beyond what this ship can disarm.”

They turn to Ryuusui, who is staring up at the sails.

“Captain, do we try again?” they ask. “Or shall we sell the map on to another crew? In the right hands, our failure to succeed could drive the price of the map up.”

“We could use the money,” says one of the crew still hanging from the netting by the sails – a new recruit by the name of Ukyo. “We were counting on the temple for a decent haul. Considering we had to take that major detour to avoid Tsukasa and ‘The Might,‘ earlier this voyage, it might be the best call.”

The Captain shakes his head.

“A safe call it might be. But not the best,” Ryuusui says, tilting his head back down to face his crew. “I’ve never once given up on a treasure, and I’m not about to start now. We just need a different approach.”

Given the circumstances, there’s only one approach of any value.

“The solution to that beast of a puzzle is mathematics on a level I’m pretty sure the Church considers witchcraft,” Ryuusui says. “So we’ll be unlikely to find an answer through legal channels. Thankfully, we’ve never needed them before, and shall not need them now!”

The entire crew starts to grin.

“Hey, wait, does that mean-”

“Oh yeah, it’s been too long!”

Ryuusui nods, his eyes narrow even as he continues to grin.

“Indeed. This will be no easy escapade. It appears we’ll need to get some additional support. Everyone, listen up!”

He snaps his fingers in the air, and everyone quiets down.

“We’re taking a detour. Set a course for Medusa!”

The crew immediately burst into cheers, and throw themselves into their work.

* * *

Medusa is an island just off a major trading route. While it’s actual name is something a lot less ominous, that’s what most sailors and pirates know it by these days.

Medusa is a crazy, hectic paradise for anyone on the sea who isn’t too fond of the rules. It was discovered and claimed for the crown over fifty years ago, only to have every attempt at building a respectable port fall through at the hands of the native islanders. For some reason, they strongly contested the ‘discovered’ part of the history, and even more to the idea that they were claimed. Eventually, the navy washed its hands of the island, finding better options with less ornery and strong neighbours, but not before leaving a generation suffering from illness, attacks, and addictions to goods the island cannot provide.

And so, they built the port back up themselves, and the already sea faring nation began sailing further, and looking to trade. However, this had its own problems, as the navy – bitter at their defeat – put a black mark on all respectable maps, declaring even landing there mutiny, and trading a criminal act. It’s where the nickname ‘Medusa’ comes from – the crew of any ship that lays eyes upon it are doomed.

Thankfully, there are more boats in the ocean than those belonging to the crown, and when the Perseus docks several days later, it’s to a packed harbour.

While Ryuusui gathers the bounty he’d gathered from plundering navy ships and islands not dripping in death traps with the reliable Nikki (who, for a pirate, is remarkable blasé about treasure) that they’ll be taking to sell on, Francois gathers the crew to the deck before they make landfall. All of them are eager to jump off – Medusa is always their favourite port for food, booze, entertainment, and the origin of pretty much every decent story the crew has.

“You have 24 hours of shore leave,” Francois tells the crew. “Feel free to spend your percentage of the last voyage's success, but don’t bring anything onto the ship that is larger than you, or has a pulse. Also, please remember we will not be paying anyone’s bail this time.”

It takes a truly epic event to get arrested in a pirate bay, but Ryuusui’s crew – usually the ones born and bred here – have managed it on more than one occasion. His first mate is specifically glaring at Ginro and Magma as they finish speaking, and while both blonds bristle, they snap to attention when Francois dismisses them. The salute is voluntary for Ryuusui, but mandatory for Francois. As the crew scatter to the winds, Ryuusui grabs one chest, and escorts Nikki and Francois deep into the busy harbour. It’s always a risk, transporting your wares this way, but going down empty alleys is asking to get mugged, and there is something of a gentleman’s agreement that none shall be attacked until they leave the harbour. The natives of Medusa do want pirates to keep funnelling their loot through this port, and it’s hard to encourage if the pirates never get a chance to make a profit.

As such, the most desirable businesses are right on the edges of the busy harbour marketplace, and soon, a wooden sign on the corner of a street comes into view. Ryuusui grins when he sees the deck of cards painted on the dark wood, and increases his pace, knocking on the sturdy door with his usual aplomb when he reaches the door.

“Good day, Kaseki!” he exclaims. “We have business for you!”

A minute later, Ryuusui’s grin widens as he hears the multiple locks being undone, and gives the shorter man a wave as he saunters in.

“Kaseki!” he greets, taking in the older man who unlocked the door. “You’re looking spry as usual. Is that a new hammer, or are you just happy to see me.”

The older gentleman laughs, and hoists the giant hammer onto his shoulder. “Good morning to you, Captain Nanami. Here for the usual?”

Ryuusui gestures, and both Francois and Nikki follow him in, dumping the chests onto the table in the centre of the room. It’s small, but the main room is filled with beautiful pieces of art from all over the world. Even the two sofas settled round the now laden table are worth as much as his ship – hell, the table itself is probably worth one of the trunks sitting on it. For the discreet nobleman looking to avoid paying taxes, this little antique store is worth the risk of a visit.

It also makes it the perfect place for a pirate to launder loot.

“Hohoho...looks like business is booming,” Kaseki says. “Any bars or branded coins?”

“A whole two chests,” Ryuusui answers, and the man grins.

“Excellent, I’ll get the furnace lit. Gen will be right down to talk price.”

“Fantastic. But, please let him know I’m here for the _premium_ experience.”

Kaseki's smile fades, turning into something less happy, and more sly, before he nods in understanding.

“I’ll inform him. Though given that it’s you Ryuusui, I suspect he already knows.”

Francois and Nikki glance over, and at their Captain’s nod, walk outside. Kaseki quickly locks the door, and heads into the back room. Normally, Ryuusui and his crew would be more upset at being trapped with no exits, but Kaseki and Gen haven’t maintained this shop by being careless. Francois and Nikki will guard the door so they’re not disturbed – and in a worst case scenario, Ryuusui has no doubt they can knock it down within a few minutes.

Instead, he strides over to one of the sofas, and settles down, sinking into the luxurious stuffing. One of the added perks of visiting Gen is getting a taste of the good life. While he wouldn’t give up life on his ship for anything, he does miss the luxury that being a noble provides sometimes.

A minute later, and he sits upwards at the sound of feet walking towards him.

As per usual, Gen walks barefoot, while the rest of him is covered in the finest fabrics the Stone Trade Route can offer. Today, his choice is silk trousers and a delicate lace shirt under a beautifully intricate yukata, all on display beneath a heavy purple frock coat. It’s a glorious amalgamated disaster of cultures, and Ryuusui is a little envious the smaller man pulls it off as well as he does. At his core, Gen is a man of a similar cut as Ryuusui – one who enjoys the finer things in life.

In his hands is a tray, carrying two glasses and a jug. The liquid in question will no doubt be that strange, fizzy beverage the man seems to guzzle down like water, and has become tradition to drink in this store.

“Good day, Captain Nanami,” Gen says, his usual charming smile fixed in place while he sets the tray down and sits on the opposite couch. “I wasn’t expecting you this early. Given the route you gave me last trip, I thought at least another week.”

He leans over, resting his chin on the back of his hands, and shifts his grin into something far more real – a wicked, vicious smirk he only lets his best customers see.

“Tell me, did you run into some rouble-tay? I’d _love_ to hear all about it.”

Ryuusui laughs. “Now, now, Gen. Business before pleasure. I have need of your services.”

“Hm, so I’ve heard. Very well, what have you brought to my door today?”

Ryuusui winces. Ooh, this is always the hard part of being a pirate. He pulls over the first trunk, while Gen pours them both a drink.

It’s funny, but when he set out on his adventure, he’d assumed he’d be burying all his spoils or filling his room with them. The whole ‘pawning the spoils in order to pay your crew and maintain the ship so they don’t mutiny or sink in the middle of the ocean’ was never mentioned in all the adventure novels he read as a kid.

Not that he _doesn’t_ keep the really amazing stuff he finds in his cabin, but still.

Thanks to having to cut a chunk of his route short to avoid the dreaded Tsukasa and his plundering ways, and the lack of bounty from Wyman, Ryuusui’s goods aren’t quite at the level he’s used to providing, and it’s clear from Gen’s scan of the chests he can see it too. The only time his eyes widen in delight is when he plucks a thin bronze tube from the top of the second chest. It’s a beautiful piece, with coloured glass inside and twisting pieces that alter the shapes.

“Ooh, now isn’t that a pretty little thing,” Gen says, lifting it upwards to see the lens through the light, his face lighting up. “Oh, not a telescope, a kaleidoscope.”

“Ah, is that what it’s called?” Ryuusui asks. “Took it from a navy ship that tried to attack us. The Captain seemed quite fond of it.”

In fact, he’d had a whole collection, and Ryuusui had only selected the smallest device, keeping the rest for himself. “I take it you want it as part of your payment?”

“Indeed. I already have a buyer in mind,” Gen says, slipping the device into his sleeves where Ryuusui will no doubt never see it again.

Nothing else in the trunk catches his eye quite as easily as the kaleidoscope, and by the time they’ve reached the last chest, Gen’s leaning back and sipping on his drink, merely giving the gold on his table a cursory glance before calling for Kaseki to enter.

“Most of this can be melted down for the gold exchange,” Gen tells him, once they’ve seen the load. A few of the larger pieces – that chalice for example, will sell, but really, there’s nothing of particular interest.”

Ryuusui smiles. That’s not surprising. “Then will we settle for a 10% cut.”

Gen cackles. “Gold is still gold, Ryu-chan. My usual fee, 15% and the charming device from earlier.”

He starts smirking. “Of course, that’s for my basic service...”

Ryuusui straightens up. “I can offer an extra 5% if you could give me a favour,” Ryuusui counters, and Gen’s eyes immediately sharpen, becoming less the charming treasure launderer and more the true prize of this little abode.

“That depends. Who or what exactly do you seek?” he asks.

Ryuusui grins. While Gen is one of the best at making treasure disappear into legitimate deals and turning contraband into legal profit, that’s not his true value. The man’s real gift lies in his mind and sharp tongue. On these seas, he knows _everything_.

Ryuusui heard the story from Kaseki. How Gen had appeared on Medusa barely 18 months ago, strolled into Kaseki’s store and promised to double his profits if he allowed Gen to stay. Kaseki letting him try his luck, only to start drowning in so much gold and treasure he could barely move. So he’d expanded, letting Gen use that silver tongue on the nobles who risk visiting under the table. By this point, while the shop is Kaseki’s, and he is still the one who physically moves and processes the bulk of dirty money through the building, everyone knows it as Gen’s store.

Ryuusui will admit it, he wishes he could lure Gen onto his ship. The man seems to know who to talk to in every port, knows the crews of every ship in the local seas, and _exactly_ how to play them. The sheer amount of money he gouges out of Ryuusui every time he comes to port is proof of that – no other gold runner gets more than 10% out of him. Every time he needs information or a useful source, Gen can provide it, for the right price. A price Ryuusui will always pay, on the grounds that the information is always good. There isn’t another independent information broker in 200 miles that can come close to matching that rep. Only Minami Hokutozai surpasses him, and she’s been a loyal crewman on The Might since it first appeared. To get that sharp tongue on his side would be an incredible boon, and he’s made more than one _very_ generous offer.

But no, Gen has rebuffed every advance, happy to maintain his little store, laundering pirate booty through his contacts and making connections as a third party. It’s a bitter loss.

“We were meant to plunder the Wyman temple at our last destination,” Ryuusui says, and Gen nods sharply.

“Yes. I was expecting some trinkets from your attempt. I even have buyers who are quite interested should they appear.”

“Well, we hit a bit of a snag,” Ryuusui explains. “Our map may have shown us the location, but not the lock on the door. There’s a keystone – an elaborate one – in the centre of a room armed to the teeth with booby traps.”

Gen sighs, leaning back on the seat. “And your crew, charming as they may be, as not known for their patience.”

Ryuusui grins at that. He’s not exactly wrong.

Slowly, he pulls out the piece of parchment he’s been protecting since that day. When Ginro set off the alarms and before the mob had descended upon them, Ryuusui had taken charcoal and parchment and rubbed as much of the keystone design as he could. At first, he’d hoped he might find some way of understanding it, but the closer to Medusa they got, the only thing that came clear was that he needed someone far smarter than him.

Gen takes the parchment with the delicacy it’s due, and his eyes widen as he takes it in.

“This is...complex,” he offers diplomatically, and Ryuusui laughs.

“That’s only about half of it. I nearly got dizzy taking it all in.”

Gen swallows, and sets the paper down.

“So, you’re looking for someone to help you crack the code,” he says. Ryuusui snaps his fingers.

“Exactly. Someone like a researcher or professor, or-”

“A scientist?”

“Sure. If there’s one around that isn’t in the employ of the Navy,” Ryuusui agrees. “So, where should we sail to find one? I have funds to make it to most ports in the area, I just need a name to chase.”

Gen however, doesn’t answer, but instead leans forward, resting his chin on clasped hands as he stares at the paper. He sits there for so long, Ryuusui half suspects he’s fallen asleep.

“...Gen?” he asks, once the silence has gotten awkward, and the man blinks, coming back to life as if nothing had happened.

“Apologies, my dear Ryuusui. I was merely lost in ought-thay,” he says. “You say you’re looking for a name and location of someone who can help you crack this?”

He lifts his head and offers a triumphant expression when Ryuusui nods.

“Make it an extra 10%, and I’ll do you one better,” he says. “I’ll introduce you to him.”

That’s a surprise. Ryuusui must show it on his face, because Gen goes straight back into his pleasing-customer-mode, clapping his hands and pitching his voice slightly.

“Lucky for you, my dear Capitan, that there happens to be someone on Medusa that fits your request erfectly-pay,” he says. “So, do we have a deal?”

An extra 10%, but in exchange a face to face meeting. Which means whoever Gen wants to introduce him to is probably on Medusa. If everything goes right, they could set sail back to Wyman temple tomorrow.

“Hah!...it’s a deal, Gen.”

* * *

Gen tells him to return that evening, and when he does, Ryuusui expects Gen to take him to one of the expensive houses still standing from the abandoned colony, or to some hidden underground library for his source. Instead, Gen leads him out of the town and deep into the woods. While Francois is at his back, Ryuusui can’t help but feel a little apprehensive. The fact that Gen deliberately chose to change his outfit into something far less flamboyant is doing nothing for his nerves either.

The sun is just setting when the three of them start to pick out lights amongst the trees, and are genuinely taken aback when they come across a village made in the traditional Medusa style. Most of the villagers are blond, and wearing the garb their pair of brothers and Magma prefer to sport.

Ryuusui has always wanted to see one of the original villages of Medusa, but they’re notoriously unfriendly to visitors. While the inhabitants frequently work and interact, and even sail with the ships and visitors to the island, going near their homes without an invitation is a good way to lose a limb.

“Asagiri Gen, not to judge your skills, but are you certain we are safe to enter this village?” Francois, ever the practical one, is first to ask. Gen smiles.

“No, but thankfully, you don’t have to,” he says. “We’re actually heading over there.”

The two of them relax when they see a winding path just off to the right of the village, and it leads to several huts, and a building made in a more modern style. As they walk closer, they spot a Medusa native just inside the door of the raised building, watching them arrive with curious eyes, and walking out for the more modern building…

“Well, you’re definitely not native,” Ryuusui says, utterly delighted.

The new arrival is a striking young man, with pale skin, eyes like rubies, and white hair – Ryuusui would suspect albino if not for the pale green tint that tips it. He’s also dressed in a fashion similar to one Ryuusui has seen in the west, consisting of a long robe-like shirt and little else. He must say, the man wears it well.

Gen seems to agree, because his expression becomes something far softer than Ryuusui ever remembers seeing him wear.

“Captain Ryuusui Nanami, Pirate and disowned nobleman” Gen says, gesturing to the man in front of him. “Meet Dr. Senku Ishigami, disgraced scientist and smartest man this side of the ocean.”

“That’s debatable,” Senku immediately says, putting his hands on his hips as he walks towards Ryuusui. He’s got the same kind of smile Ryuusui wears when he sees something shiny and expensive.

“I hear you’ve got a maths puzzle you want help figuring out.”

His hand is already out, making grabby motions, and Ryuusui hands over the etching of the keystone. Senku’s eyes go wide when he takes it, and starts cackling under his breath, turning tail and walking straight over to the raised building.

“Chrome, you need to take a look at this!” he says, barely taking his eyes off the paper. He’s halfway up the ladder before Ryuusui realises he’s still standing there like an idiot, and glances over at Gen – who is looking at him with a rather smug expression.

“Best to follow. He can get a little obsessed once he’s got a good puzzle, and he’ll forget we’re here if we don’t remind him.”

He starts to follow Senku towards the ladder, and since nobody seems too outraged at it, Ryuusui and Francois see no issue with following. When they reach the hut, Senku is leaning over the puzzle with one he’d called Chrome, both of them speaking furiously with bright eyes.

“-Looks exactly like the ones the Priestess has under her protection.”

“It’s ten billion percent the same, but without the cypher it’s hard to see the solution.”

“Do you think there’s another memorial stone-”

Gen clears his throat as they arrive, and both men look up.

“Pardon us,” he says, slipping to the side and sitting down, while Ryuusui and Francois enter. The room is small but comfortable, with bed rolls tucked up to the side, and shelves filled with experiments and devices Ryuusui doesn’t recognise.

At least, most of them. A very specific kaleidoscope is sitting on one of the lower shelves. Apparently Gen sold that _very_ quickly.

“You seem quite delighted at this?” Ryuusui offers as he sits down, and Senku grins.

“This is in my area of interest. Told Gen a while ago that I was looking for information regarding temples of Wyman.”

Ryuusui’s eyes flit to the side, grinning at the placidly smiling information broker for a moment, before returning his attention to the scientist.

“Can you give me the solution?” Ryuusui asks. Senku looks at him, and sticks a finger in his ear.

“Nope.”

Ryuusui’s face falls, and to the side, he can see Gen’s eyebrows raise. “R-really? I would have expected-”

“I can’t give you the solution, because it’s way too complex and we’re missing a chunk of the pieces,” Senku interrupts. “I’ll have to go and figure it out on site.”

The disappointment quickly washes away in the wake of Ryuusui’s glee.

“Oh yeah! Sea trip! This is gonna be so baaad!” Chrome cheers.

“I feel we should warn you, this temple is highly secure,” Francois interjects. “Not only with the keystone, but with multiple booby traps, and a very protective local population. The crew barely made it out before they attacked last time.”

“Don’t worry, we can handle a few hurdles,” Senku assures them. “So, got room on your ship for a few extra hands?”

“Hah hah! Certainly!” Ryuusui says, snapping his fingers. This is an excellent solution. “You and Chrome, yes?”

“Maybe a few more,” Senku replies. “I’ve got a small crew, and I’m not leaving anyone behind.”

“Senku might be a scientist, but he does have a small number to help with his experiments,” Gen explains, quickly getting to his feet. “I’ll go see if I can inform them of the situation, while the two of you talk shop.”

“I’ll come with,” Chrome offers. “Don’t want you getting beaten up for stepping too close to the village again.”

“Since you’ll be discussing business, I’ll stand guard at the foot,” Francois also says.

The three descend the ladder, and Ryuusui looks over Senku with bright eyes. While he’s now staring at Ryuusui, it’s clear he wants to start analysing the tracing again.

“You said you had an interest in Wyman temples?” he asks. “That’s a rare choice of study. Are you an archaeologist too?”

“Not exactly. It’s more a necessity than anything,” Senku answers. “The contents are ten billion percent what I need. But the idea of actually getting to set foot in a temple gets me excited.”

His voice is electric, and Ryuusui grins at the sound.

Oh, Ryuusui wants this man on his ship. This Senku’s might not be a typical pirate, but that mind and that passion for their trade is a beautiful thing. He needs to be under the Nanami flag, and Ryuusui has to come up with a way to keep him on board once they’ve broken into the temple.

“How did someone like you stumble into Medusa?” Ryuusui asks. “I would have thought someone with your brain would be working in university or among the crown’s paid specialists.”

“Oh, I used to,” Senku says, and Ryuusui’s eyes widen. “But the crown and I had a bit of a falling out.”

Ryuusui scoots closer. Granted, Gen had said the man was ‘disgraced,’ but even an eccentric can find business in the lower classes if they’re desperate enough. It’s a long fall from scholarly heights to a pirate bay.

“I just want to know everything,” Senku says, when it’s clear Ryuusui wants to know more. “Science can answer every question this world has to offer, and I’m asking them. Problem is, I started getting results that proved certain things the government and the church were saying were ten billion percent wrong. They made it clear I had to redact my findings, and doctor the results to be ‘more in keeping with our understanding of the world and it’s design.’”

Ryuusui has known Ishigami Senku all of 30 minutes and he already knows how he reacted to _that_ ultimatum.

“When I refused, I was charged with forging my results anyway, and thrown in jail. Then they arrested my friends, and threatened to ruin their lives if I refused to plead guilty.”

He looks up, and gives an evil grin.

“Took us all of three days to break out and jump on a ship.”

Ryuusui bursts into laughter. That’s no easy feat at all.

“Fantastic! How many of you slipped from their nose?”

“Four,” Senku answers. “At first, it was just me, and my friends Taiju and Yuzuriha, but we only managed to accelerate the escape thanks to another ‘traitor of the crown.’”

“Gen?” Ryuusui asks. While he can’t see how, it would explain how the two men arrived on Medusa.

“Oh no, he came later,” Senku says. “Ever heard of Shishio Tsukasa?”

Ryuusui chokes.

“Shishio Tsukasa?” Ryuusui repeats, eyes wide. “Captain of The Might? The strongest man on the seas?”

Senku nods.

“That’s the one, but to be fair, he hadn’t quite set on his whole ‘us-against-the-world’ mentality back then,” he says. “They’d screwed him over far more than they had me, but at the time, we were pretty much on the same wavelength. We set sail with a few allies on both sides, deciding we’d make our own way, out of their overbearing rules. My plan was to publish my scientific discoveries under free press, to get my uncensored results out, force the real information to the light until they had no choice to admit the lies and retractions. Then...”

Senku sighs, his eyes going dark. “Tsukasa came to me one night. Said he wanted to do more than just run from the government. That it was corrupt from the inside, and we needed to take more immediate action. He wanted to start attacking the navy ships, break their forces.

“You didn’t agree?”

Senku shakes his head and scoffs.

“The idea has merit, but it’s one man against a World Power. Most of the ships we had the manpower to take out are manned by entry level sailors. Men desperate for a pay check or conscripted by the government. While they might be complicit, the government has millions more where they came from, and the power to keep any of our actions out of the public eye. Even with the forces he’s collected _now_ , Tsukasa’s actions are barely more than an irritant to them, but he’s become a monster in the eyes of the people. If anything, he’s doing the government a favour, ensuring the idea that people need the navy to keep them safe, because there are monsters on the seas.”

He sighs, dropping his head into his palm and looking frustrated.

“In the end, things became untenable and went to hell. Most of the crew were there for Tsukasa, not me, and when Tsukasa decided to stop talking and start doing, Taiju, Yuzuriha and I were thrown in the brig until we saw the error of our ways. I don’t think he ever saw the irony in that.”

Then Senku grins again. “Given that it was on my freaking ship, I’ll give you an idea how long it took to break out of _that_ one.”

Ryuusui chuckles.

“Anyway, we jumped ship the second we got close enough to an island to get away with it, ran into a Medusa islander in a spot of trouble – Kohaku, I’ll introduce you later – along the way, and she brought us to Medusa, where I’ve been ever since. Chrome’s a budding scientist, so I’ve been bringing him up to speed with higher education without all the censorship that makes it out here.”

Ryuusui cocks his head. “Which is why you want to bring him. But what exactly are you hoping to find at Wyman? Gen said he had interested parties looking for items, and he brought me straight to you, so there must be something of importance.”

Senku’s grin becomes somewhat evil, and – oh, Ryuusui can definitely see why this man and Gen get along now – eager in a way that doesn’t bode well for his enemies.

“Do you know the most powerful force in the world?” he says. Ryuusui frowns.

“Money?” he answers, and Senku cackles.

“Knowledge,” he says. “It’s why home sweet home is so desperate to suppress anything they don’t like. Including anything that cripples the church – like say, something that proves without a doubt that the world is older than 3700 years than the texts suggest.”

“You think you can find proof of that at the Wyman temple?” Ryuusui says, eyes wide. Senku nods.

“You know, the rumour in my old circles say the Wyman temple holds artefacts from nearly 50,000 years ago. Old blocks with the history of their makers literally carved into the sides. And considering they’ve been sealed away, it’s impossible to fake.”

...And that might also explain why Gen does such good business. The Navy would destroy any artefact that would criticise the country’s source of power before it ever touched landfall if it came through legal channels. Ryuusui has desecrated some rather old buildings in his day.

“I’ve also been working on a way to date old artefacts,” Senku explains. “Something to prove an antique really is an antique and not a fake. I’m selling it as a way to increase the value of a Noble's collection, but if I can use it to prove the planet’s not 3700 years old…”

Ryuusui starts to grin back.

He’s stolen gold and jewels. Precious artwork and irreplaceable statues. Luxury clothing, beautiful ships, people from cells, and even a few hearts.

But stealing the past is something truly epic.

“Senku, I do believe this is the beginning of a _beautiful_ partnership.”

* * *

The next day, Ryuusui is preparing the ship to set sail when Gen escorts Senku and his small crew to the Perseus. His own men and women are no worse for wear after their day in town, if suffering from more than one headache and in possession of a few black eyes. Francois side eyes Magma and the rather spectacular bump on the top of his head for a few moments, but since the man is up, walking, and not in a cell, doesn’t question it.

“Senku! Good morning my friend,” Ryuusui greets, jumping down the gangplank to meet him. In addition to Gen and Chrome, Senku is flanked by a muscular teen with an endearing grin, a charming female brunette, and a sharp eyed blonde Medusa islander.

“So, this is the Captain,” the blonde says, while her eyes look up at the boat. “Must be quite the prize to get Senku out of the village.”

Then her eyes widened.

“Oh hey, that’s Kinro and Ginro. Which means...”

Her face curls into a wicked grin, and Ryuusui is left spinning as she runs past him, straight up onto the boat.

“Hey Magma! We didn’t finish our discussion!”

There’s a yell, and what sounds like a splash, but Francois is on deck, so Ryuusui returns his attention to the arrivals. Senku is already grinning.

“That was Kohaku,” Senku explains, gesturing with a hand.

“Impulsive but charming,” Ryuusui laughs, and gives the other woman his best smile.

“And who is this lovely young beauty?” he asks. “Perhaps the infamous Yuzuriha I’ve heard about.”

The woman sadly, doesn’t blush, but does smile and wave. “Happy to be working with you.”

“Yo! I’m Taiju!” the last member greets with a booming voice. “Pleasure to meet you!”

“Taiju, indoor voice,” Senku mutters.

“But Senku, we’re outdoors!”

Senku groans something unintelligible, and Gen – who has watched it all with some amusement – huffs and glances over at Ryuusui.

“Voices aside, their experiments can also get a little loud, so I hope you have space for all five of them.”

“Six,” Senku immediately corrects, glancing over at the man. “You’re coming too, charlatan.”

Gen freezes, and whips his head over, while Ryuusui’s jaw nearly hits the floor.

“Excuse e-may?”

“You’re coming too,” Senku says, sticking a finger in his ear and twisting it, speaking as if it’s a done deal. “That should be obvious.”

Gen however, doesn’t see it.

“Senku, I am perfectly happy where I am. Why would I?”

“You heard Ryuusui, the islanders are not happy about their temple getting ransacked,” Senku says. “But lucky for us, we know a bastard with a silver tongue that can talk people into believing anything.”

“But...but...” Gen seems lost for words, which Ryuusui honestly didn’t think was possible. “Danger...bad...”

Senku rolls his eyes. “Come with us, and I promise, I’ll make you a three month batch of cola with no complaints.”

Cola?

That drink Gen guzzles like a lifeline?

“That concoction is your creation?” Ryuusui questions. No one answers.

Finally, Gen sighs. A long, suffering sound.

“Very well,” he says. “It looks like a sailor's life for me. Let me warn Kaseki.”

He steps on his heel and walks away from the ship.

“The things I do for you, Senku-chan...”

“Oh stop complaining and get back here soon,” Senku calls.

Gen tosses a lazy wave back before he vanishes into the morning crowd.

“Astonishing,” Ryuusui whispers, and Chrome starts laughing.

“Not really. Gen can never say no to Senku,” he says, and grabs some of their luggage. “Taiju, help me out with this?”

The other man grabs nearly every other bag – a feat that is genuinely impressive considering the number – and the two disappear up the gangplank. Senku rolls his eyes and pats Ryuusui on the shoulder as he passes.

“Don’t set sail till he’s back,” he warns. “We’re gonna need him.”

No chance of that, Ryuusui thinks, watching the scientist vanish into the boat, before shaking his head, and heading up himself, matching step with the last new member, the lovely Yuzuriha.

“To think, Gen’s weakness was a _drink_ ,” he chuckles. “I’ve tried to get him on my crew for years. If I’d known his weak spot was cola, I would have hunted down the recipe and lured him on board years ago if I’d had the chance.”

He’s a little surprised when Yuzuriha laughs.

“Oh Captain,” she says. “Gen isn’t doing it for the _cola.”_

Before he can question her further, she runs after her friends, and Francois is at his side, and Ryuusui starts preparing to leave port. Gen does in fact show up a few minutes before they set off, looking utterly put out about the whole situation, and with a teary eyed Kaseki to wave him off.

“Why do I let him talk me into these things?” Gen mutters, as he steps aboard, and Ryuusui laughs, clapping him so hard he nearly staggers.

“Everyone, prepare to set sail!” Ryuusui announces, and snaps his fingers towards the sky.

“We have adventure, knowledge, and treasure to find!”

He keeps the grin on his face as the wind picks up their sails, and Medusa slowly vanishes into the distance. Francois is ordering the crew on deck, Ryuusui has the wheel in his hand, while under the deck, Senku and his crew are setting up their room in preparation. While it’s a feeling he has often when leaving port, Ryuusui is absolutely giddy at the future he’s sailing towards.

This is going to be the greatest voyage ever.


End file.
